Águas Passadas
by Lexas
Summary: Saga é um homem que vive uma vida de eterna paranóia, deslocado em um mundo que não consegue ver como seu, vivendo uma vida que não consegue enxergar como sua, em uma eterna busca pela verdade. Presente de aniversário da Juliane.chan!


Título do Fanfic**: Águas Passadas**

Autor: Lexas

E-mail para contato: joaotjr (arroba ) hotmail( ponto) com

Meu presente de aniversário para a Juliane.chan, espero que goste!

O destino... quem acredita nele? E, ao acreditarmos, estariamos assumindo que nossa vidas são meramente parte de uma trama maior, no qual somos meros figurantes de um cenário aonde sequer nos damos conta de sua própria existência?

Cai o choro dos céus, limpando o mundo de seus pecados e transgressões, trovejando como se fossem gritos dispostos a ecoar e se fazer ouvidos por todos.

Os gritos celestiais que o despertaram em meio a mais uma noite chuvosa, puxando-o do mundo de sonhos e maravilhas que sempre permeavam sua imaginação como se tudo aquilo fosse verdade.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_- Saga! Saga! Desça já daí! Saga!_

_A pequena criança conseguiu a façanha de, apesar de seu pouco tamanho, escalar a àrvore. Não era grande, pelo contrário, estava localizada no seu jardim, mas criança alguma conseguiria tal feito e, mesmo ela sabendo da curiosidade inata de seu filho, daqueles olhos que denotavam alguém desbravador e a frente de seu tempo, não imaginava que ele conseguiria tanto._

_A pequena criança havia subido até o topo da àrvore para pegar uma bola que algumas crianças da rua haviam atirado ali. Sua mãe se perguntaria por toda a sua vida como ele fez tal coisa. Não fora um ato de curiosidade ou bravura, tampouco a ausência de alguém para dizer que ele não seria capaz._

_A resposta era uma só: embora novo, era como se não se desse conta das coisas que não seria capaz de fazer._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sonhos... ilusões de um tempo que parecia não ter fim, oriundos de uma época que parecia não conseguir se lembrar.

Ele se levanta em meio a noite chuvosa, sentando-se na cama enquanto o cobertor descobria seu corpo, revelando seu torço desnudo.

Seus olhos permaneciam cerrados, como se tal ato fosse capaz de revelar-lhe todo um mundo novo, embora não fosse isso que o preocupa-se, e sim algo diferente, desta vez.

Não novo, era algo que já havia sentido outrora, retornando esporadicamente.

E, de uma coisa tinha certeza: era como se pudesse sentir não algo ou alguma coisa, e sim, alguém.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
_

_- Esse é o quarto do seu filho? É tão..._

_- Ecumênico?_

_- Não. Sim. Digo... eu sempre achei Saga bastante religioso, mas... – ela pega uma "estrela de Davi" encima de alguns livros de tarô – isso é..._

_- Diferente de tudo o que podia imaginar, não? – ela retira uma bíblia católica que estava depositada nos braços de um Buda – Saga, ele... é diferente._

_- Ele procura algo em que acreditar? _

_- Não... – a jovem senhora arruma uma pilha de livros sobre mitologia Nórdica e Bretanha – Mas... nem eu sei explicar direito. Eu acreditava que ele procurava uma crença, um deus para cultuar, mas é como se ele procurasse alguma coisa que a pura lógica e os simples olhos não pudessem mostrar. Uma resposta que talvez só o misticismo poderia lhe dar._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A noite ainda era uma criança que tinha começado a engatinhar. Aproximando-se do vidro da janela, via seu reflexo em meio a chuva e da vista de seu bairro. Seu rosto se torna inexpressivo quando ele fita seu próprio olhar no reflexo, um misto de dúvida, curiosidade e busca.

Como foi tolo, era o que pensava ao vislumbrar o vazio de seus olhos. A religião, o misticismo, nada disso o ajudou. Procurou apoio em Maomé, Thor, Deva e tantos outros supostos deuses, e o que conseguiu?

Nada. Apenas aumentar sua eterna dúvida, a de que nunca teria suas respostas sanadas, as que nasciam em seus sonhos e eram mortas pela realidade.

A única que ele parecia enxergar, ou melhor, tentar enxergar. Era difícil, mas movia sua vida, seu mundo. A sensação de que havia algo errado, algo... diferente.

Cresceu e foram-se os hábitos de menino, as loucuras que sua mãe e tantos outros diziam que ele possuía, apesar de nunca apresentar nenhum indicio de insanidade. Não os culpava, afinal, como explicar algo... cuja pergunta ele sequer sabia formular?

E tal sentimento, o que seria? Sentiu ele outras vezes, algumas vezes bem forte, outras, muito fracas. Não era medo, tampouco ansiedade. Era diferente do que ele sentia em relação ao mundo pois, em poucos momentos assim, não se sentia deslocado.

Era essa a palavra certa. O mundo não era como deveria ser... não no seu ponto de vista. Parecia diferente, estranho... como uma sensação que o acompanhou por toda a vida, a sensação de que havia algo ali que meros olhos não eram capazes de enxergar.

Alguns diriam que ele andava assistindo Matrix Demais – ele segue nu pelo seu quarto, colhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e vestindo-as, pegando também seu sobretudo contra chuva. Um ar lhe faria bem, sempre fazia.

Mesmo por que... algo parecia compeli-lo para fora dali.

As gotas caindo, as gotas tocando-o, as gotas molhando-o... as eternas gotas. Chuva era chuva, pensava. Mesmo no calor do verão ou no frescor do outono, ela tinha um significado todo especial. Pelo menos, para ele.

Pois, mesmo em meio as tribulações da vida, de todas as duvidas e inseguranças sobre quem realmente era e qual seu objetivo de vida, sentia-se seguro nela. Como se houvesse uma ligação e, de certa forma, estava certo.

Saga interrompe sua caminhada, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, enquanto as gotículas tocavam em seus cabelos volumosos e escorriam pela sua face, de forma que algumas gotas passavam por dentro de sua capa, molhando seu pescoço e torço.

Era sempre assim... sentia-se abraçado na chuva... não sabia a explicação, mas era o que sentia, como se algo o completasse ou, melhor dizendo, o aproximasse de outras coisas.

E, se era verdade o que estudou em algumas crenças sobre a água ser o condutor e transmissor universo, não ligava nem um pouco, apenas para a sensação que compartilhava ali, naquele momento, naquele lugar.

Loucura, talvez? Era nisso que sua vida se resumia, uma eterna paranóia em busca de algo que nem ele sabia explicar o motivo?

Como se esse fosse um mundo do qual ele não deveria tomar parte?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
_

_"- De novo aqui, Saga?"_

_"- Está cansado de mim, doutor?"_

_"- Não, Saga... mas acontece que eu me formei para ajudar pessoas com problemas de verdade."_

_"- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso, doutor? Eu nunca inventei nada!"_

_"- Não disse isso, meu caro... mas olhe para você mesmo... acha que tem algum problema?"_

_"- Sei que tenho, doutor. E me acompanha por toda a minha vida. É como se eu..."_

_"- não devesse estar neste lugar, sim, eu sei, já ouvi você dizendo isso... várias vezes... até tenho depoimentos seus gravados, meu caro... mas você realmente acha que precisa de tratamento? O que quer que eu faça? Que te interne em uma casa de tratamento psiquiátrico?"_

_"Eu ficaria mais feliz em saber que essa sensação de ausência fosse loucura, que me manter detido em um cômodo fechado fosse a solução, mas..."_

_"- Está vendo? Nem você acredita nisso – ele maneia a cabeça – e eu não posso fazer isso, já te expliquei. Não que não fosse possível, mas... não conseguiria dormir sabendo que você estaria em um lugar desses."_

_"- Talvez seja disso que eu precise, doutor. De um tempo isolado para melhorar. Poderia fazer um bem enorme a mim."_

_"- Mas não para mim – ele se ergue, batendo no ombro do paciente – diga-me, Saga... o que faria em meu lugar? Não há indícios de uma doença real em você, tampouco algum distúrbio psicológico. Você sente uma certa paranóia de que o mundo é bem mais do que os seus olhos vêem mas, até ai, não é nada mais do que isso, uma paranóia, uma busca pela verdade, algo muito comum nos dias de hoje, seja para aventureiros, religiosos e Trekkers. Possui um bom emprego, tem formação acadêmica, nunca recebeu advertências em seu ambiente do trabalho, e imagino que seu chefe deva estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com um de seus melhores e mais dedicados funcionários. Seus pais não tem o que reclamar de você, pois apesar de sua busca religiosa durante a adolescência, você sempre foi um bom filho e deu muito orgulho para os dois. Se estivesse no meu lugar, você se colocaria em uma clinica psiquiátrica?"_

_"- ..."_

_"- Vê? Até você concorda comigo, nem que seja um pouco."_

_"- Acha que sou louco?"_

_"- Já disse o que penso."_

_"- Não como médico... mas como amigo. Acha que sou louco?"_

_"- Se estivéssemos em outra época, provavelmente eu o diagnosticaria como louco, sem sombra de duvidas... felizmente descobrimos que muitas supostas doenças e perturbações são facilmente confundidas com estados emocionais e psicológicos. Você é um bom homem, Saga. Uma pessoa que leva uma vida decente e se esforça por ela. Procura respostas para perguntas que sequer conseguiu formular em toda a sua vida, mas nem sempre precisamos de respostas, não sabe? Nem sempre a resposta está em algum ser superior que procuramos pelos quatro cantos, e sim habita dentro de nós."_

_"- Ainda sonho com eles, sabia?"_

_"- De novo aqueles sonhos?"_

_- Mas... esses me fazem bem, não tenho como negar. Pois nesses sonhos... faço parte de um mudo de aventuras e maravilhas, aonde homens podem rasgar o céu com a força de seus punhos, cavalgam as estrelas e ultrapassassem o infinito. Nesse sonho, cada homem é capaz de singrar o espaço, carregar estrelas em seu peito e destruir seu corpo, como se cada um carregasse um pedaço do universo dentro de si, um micro-cosmo..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Saga ergueu seu rosto para o alto, abrindo os olhos e vislumbrando a chuva que caia. A mão passa pelo seu rosto, indo até os cabelos e jogando-os para trás, em meio aquela noite chuvosa. Sentia-se livre e completo em momentos como esse, como se fosse ligado a algo que não tivesse respostas, como se sua alma se aquietasse de sua eterna busca pelo que ele sempre quis saber: que mundo é esse... Por que se sentia totalmente a par dele, com se fosse oriundo de um universo totalmente diferente, longe dali, no qual as simples limitações humanas não eram uma barreira para a força interior de um homem...

Seus olhos se fecham, sabendo a resposta que ele nunca teria em toda a sua vida, como um reconhecimento de sua parte perante sua incapacidade de entender o sentido de sua vida.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx__  
_

_"- Você... esta certa disso, irmã?"_

_"- Não... certa, totalmente certa, eu não estou... mas é o que ele merece."_

_"- Mesmo que ele mereça... tem noção do que esta fazendo? Privando-o de seu mundo, sua identidade... não acredito que ele queira isso. Se foi por você que ele queria ter sido um serva fiel e leal,deve saber que não me parece que ele optaria por tal coisa."_

_"- Realmente ele não optaria, nunca escolheria algo assim, disso não duvido, mas... é o que ele merece. Saga deve me servir por toda a eternidade, e por tantas outras quanto lhe fosse dado o dom da vida, mas... é o que eu quero dar de presente para ele."_

_"- Ele seria feliz servindo-te, e você sabe disso"_

_" __- Sim, seria...mas nunca em sua vida Saga teve paz... até mesmo atentou contra mim, contra sua verdadeira vontade... mas ele sempre foi o mais solitário de todos, mais do que o próprio Ikki... estranho para alguém que teve um irmão gêmeo e sofreu de uma dupla personalidade, mas... Saga é uma alma angustiada, solitária. Sempre foi diferente dos meus outros mais leais servos, pois eles tinham um ao outro... quanto a Saga..."_

_"- Compreendo... você quer lhe dar uma chance de descanso, mas acha que fazê-lo renascer no mundo dos meros mortais é a melhor solução?"_

_"- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas é a forma que eu tenho de deixá-lo totalmente fora de tudo isso. Mesmo que demore anos, décadas ou séculos para ele renascer, será no meio das pessoas comuns, na qual se preocupará apenas com problemas comuns que todas as pessoas enfrentam, sem ter que carregar um enorme fardo nas costas além do que é capaz de suportar aonde o peso de suas palavras é tão importante quanto o tamanho de seus cosmos."_

_"- Você acredita mesmo... que ele será capaz de esquecer de tudo? Mesmo que você apague a memória dele por completa... Saga de gêmeos viveu uma vida turbulenta em sua máxima intensidade... as marcas disso estarão gravadas em sua alma até o fm dos tempos, não importando quantas vezes ele renasça. Sempre perseguirá isso, terá a sensação de que vive em um mundo que não lhe pertence, sempre._

_"- Disso eu sei, mas... será uma jornada dolorosa e tumultuada, mas... ele não estará REALMENTE sozinho..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Uma lufada de vento, a qual já havia sido prevista desde o momento em que saira do restaurante, tratou de tomar o guarda-chuva de suas mãos.

Pega em meio a chuva, ela cerra os olhos. Não corre atrás dele, pelo contrário, estende seus braços, banhando-se com o choro dos céus. Sentia-se bem, era satisfatório, prazeroso, quase extasiante a água tocando em sua pele...

A não ser pelas duras conseqüências, logicamente. Lembrava-se de que iria trabalhar no dia seguinte, e ficar gripada era uma das únicas coisas não seriam bem vindas ali. Em verdade resolveu variar um pouco o cardápio e comer fora, mas não esperava por uma chuva tão forte.

Agora dando-se conta da gravidade da situação, a bela moça corre atrás do guarda-chuva que dançava nos céus daquela rua chuvosa. Estava longe de casa, longe do ponto do Ônibus, com frio, molhando-se cada vez mais... o que faltava acontecer?

Boca fechada não entra mosca, é o que ela diria. Seus pés se atrapalham em meio ao chão escorregadio, atrapalhando seu controle e resultando no efeito óbvio.

Ela tenta se erguer, dando-se conta da situação constrangedora. E, justamente por não estar com uma roupa adequada para uma noite chuvosa, toda a sua frente estava molhada, deixando transparecer bem mais do que ela queria mostrar.

Era uma azarada, não havia salvação para ela, pensava. Onde estava seu príncipe encantado, o rei de seu santuário para resgatá-la naquele momento e levá-la sã e salva para seu lar e...

Seus olhos se perdem em uma sombra, a qual cobria seu corpo, obrigando-a a erguer seus olhos. Ela sente um calafrio na espinha ao fitar aqueles olhos profundos, os quais pareciam atravessá-la e...

"- Você está bem?" – era a frase que escapava pelos lábios de Saga. Em uma excelente pegada, capturou o guarda-chuva e viu a queda da moça, bem a tempo de se aproximar para estender o braço e oferecer-lhe ajuda – você... você...

Não, ela respondia mentalmente enquanto aceitava a mão dele para erguê-la, extremamente envergonhada ao se lembrar do estado de sua camisa e cobrindo sua frente com o guarda-chuva, pouco antes de erguer seu rosto e encarar a face de seu "salvador".

Ela nunca acreditou no destino. Afinal, era bom demais imaginar que havia um rumo traçado para sua vida, algo a ser seguido. Seria bom demais achar que nada poderia dar volta e voltas quando menos esperava.

Mesmo com aquele gato olhando-a profundamente nos olhos, segurando ternamente – ela realmente prestou atenção nisso? Deveria ser efeito da chuva, no mínimo. – em sua mão, aquecendo-a.

Era a chuva, pensava. Molhada com um gato daquele ajudando-a e ollhando-a DAQUELE jeito?

Era o mais rápido caso de febre que já teve noticia.

" – Você..."- Saga não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, apesar de nunca tê-la visto antes, a sensação de Deja-vu era assombrosa – "como... como você se chama?"

"- Eu ? Meu nome é Celeste..."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Destino. Quem acredita nele? É tão fácil crer que tudo já esta escrito, que tudo tem uma ordem para acontecer, com quem acontecer, quando e como irá acontecer? Que seguimos um plano traçado ao longo de séculos, milênios até?

Mas mesmo que isso seja verdade, mesmo que acreditemos que tudo é obra do destino... por que não acreditar na mudança dele, na capacidade de interferir em seu rumo, nos trajetos que ele nos oferece?

E quem cria nosso destino? Forças superiores que em tempos ancestrais os homens denominaram como deuses?

Sendo assim teriam eles poder para nos impor um destino... e mantê-lo, impedindo a capacidade humana de transcendê-lo?

_"- Mas... Athena... diga-me uma coisa..."_

_"- Pois não, minha irmã."_

_"- Você fez com que ele renascesse longe do mundo de guerras e lutas no qual ele viveu... no qual ele sofreu lutando contra forças internas e maiores do que eles... mas ainda assim, apostou que Saga teria a verdadeira paz longe de tudo e de todos. Entendo por que só fez isso a ele, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele irá enlouquecer pelo sentimento de deslocamento, mas... apesar do destino de seus outros cavaleiros, concedeu tal graça ao cavaleiro de Gêmeos... e também lhe deu um apoio, uma ancora na qual ele poderá usar para se apoiar em seus piores momentos."_

_"- O que quer me perguntar, irmã?"_

_"- Será que eles se lembrarão? De tudo o que viveram? Saga de Gêmeos e Celeste... todos os momentos, todas as aventuras... todo o sentimento, o que me diz? Eles ficarão juntos novamente, dando continuidade a um momento da vida do cavaleiro de Gêmeos que foi o melhor que ele teve em toda a sua vida de dor, angustia e sofrimento?"_

_"- Quem sabe? – Athena balança os ombros, sorrindo – não controlo o destino, Ártemis. E mesmo que o controlasse, os humanos provaram que são capazes de romper as barreiras que os prendem e fazerem seu próprio destino."_

_"- Então é tudo uma falsa esperança? Um sofrimento adicional na vida desta pobre criatura?"_

_"- Sofrimento... não, irmã. Sofrimento não. Mesmo sabendo as conseqüências do que fiz... pela primeira vez, estarei libertando Saga do peso da responsabilidade que pesou nele por toda a sua vida. No fundo, de certa forma, eu invejo essas pessoas, você sabia? Vivem suas vidas normais, com seus problemas do cotidiano, no qual a capacidade de cada um e sua força de vontade influencia mais do que o cosmo... no qual não tem que se preocupar com Gigantes, marinas, cavaleiros renegados ou tampouco espectros... esse é o mundo dos homens normais, o qual Shaka nomeou como um dos infernos, por ser uma vida tediante... mas uma vida que muitos gostariam de ter, como Seya. Embora não admita, ele daria tudo para voltar no tempo e ter ficado com sua irmã no orfanato e..."_

_"- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta."_

_" __– Quem sabe? Não controlo o amanhã, cada homem é responsável pelo seu próprio destino. Se eles ficarão juntos, dando prosseguimento ao que começaram em outra vida... se serão meramente bons amigos, ou se irão se despedir para o sempre, como se nunca tivessem se lembrado um do outro... quem sabe? Por que isso, minha cara, já é uma outra história..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ele não sabia. Não sabia mesmo.

Ela estava adorando. Mesmo sendo tarde da noite, não tardaram a encontrar um bar aberto para se acolherem em meio àquela chuva.que parecia não terminar. Seu guarda-chuva acabou ficando todo destroçado pela ação dos ventos, mas... quem se importava? Tinha um gato maravilhoso acolhendo-a – em um bar, era verdade, mas já podia dizer que seu dia teve algo de bom – e lhe dando atenção.

Quanto a saga – ele estava sentado de frente para ela, conversando animadamente. Perdera a conta do numero de vezes em que seus olhos se encontraram e ele os fitava profundamente, deixando-a sem jeito.

Celeste. Belo nome. Não a conhecia, mas queria conhecer. Perguntava para si mesmo se era um sonho, se ainda estava dormindo em sua cama quente e confortável. E se fosse, queria que durasse o máximo de tempo possível. Pois era uma sensação agradável, confortável até.

Parecia que toda a paranóia em relação ao mundo que o acompanhou desde criança, tivesse desaparecido durante aqueles momentos.

Desaparecido era uma palavra incorreta. Mas como se ao fitar os olhos daquela moça... tivesse a certeza de que ele não era o único que pensava assim, de que tudo não passava de fruto de sua imaginação.

Pena que ela parecia não se tocar disso, pensava. Ou talvez sim, e estivesse escondendo o jogo.

Mas... não importava. Parecia – e era – loucura estar há uma hora daquelas na rua em meio a chuva com uma total estranha mas... e daí? Estava se sentindo bem ao lado dela... como nunca se sentiu em toda a sua vida.

Celeste, pensava. Uma voz doce e amável, olhos profundos que lhe transmitiam eterna nostalgia, como se ambos se conhecessem muito antes de sequer imaginarem que poderiam se encontrar.

Quanto a ela... não sabia por que, mas... havia algo naquele estranho que chamava sua atenção. Talvez o cabelo escorrido devido a chuva, o charme de sua capa no melhor estilo agente secreto, a voz melodiosa... quem sabe? Era estranho encontrar alguém assim em tais condições e, sem se dar conta, estar prestando atenção em tantos detalhes de tal pessoa.

"- Seu nome é Saga? É um nome incomum, sabia?"

"- Eu também pensei nisso muitas vezes, mas... acredito sinceramente que minha mãe me deu ele com amor... mas as vezes tenho a impressão de que esse amor veio depois de um porre!"- e deixava escapar um sorriso, enquanto Celeste também não conseguia segurar uma risada gostosa."

Uma conversa. A chuva que caia até parar mas, mesmo assim, ambos não interrompiam o que estavam fazendo, como se, inconscientemente, estivessem colocando em dia uma conversa que esperou uma vida inteira para acontecer.

E realmente esperou. A chuva cessava, o vento parava, e o dono do bar, receoso, não os interrompia. Como poderia? Com a experiência que teve durante anos e anos de pessoas em seu estabelecimento, podia sentir quando duas pessoas tinham medo de se afastar, de não terem um depois. Era bem visível nos olhos de ambos um certo medo e receio de que parasse por ali, de que saíssem daquele recinto para suas vidas e nunca mais se encontrassem.

Mas... quem sabe? SE fosse para isso acontecer, fariam aquele momento valer a pena, como se fosse apenas um "até logo" ao invés de um "Adeus".

Como se fosse a primeira vez que Saga de Gêmeos e Celeste se encontrassem por toda a eternidade, em um ciclo sem fim.

Era divertido para o Barman vê-los conversando animadamente, aproveitando cada momento, cada instante, cada segundo, querendo acreditar que haveria um depois.

Quem sabe? Afinal, para alguém que acredita no destino e na capacidade de mudá-lo... quem sabe?

Fim.

_**Esse fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a Juliane.chan. A Celeste não é minha, é um personagem dela, apenas "me apropriei" temporariamente dela, não me processe, Ju! Sei que não é um fic a altura da pessoa maravilhosa que você é, mas espero que goste!**_

_**E Feliz aniversário!**_

_**Obrigado também ao Kal Bangá por ter me feito o favor de revisar esse texto! Valeu, amigão! Obrigado mesmo!**_

_**Lexas**_


End file.
